


Exodus

by A Handful (Detoxfire)



Series: local gay guardians get even gayer with every fic [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, gives the fandom more fics of a ship they never asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detoxfire/pseuds/A%20Handful
Summary: A particular Hunter and Titan seek each other out during the mass exodus from the City.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some more tol/smol undead boyfriends.

Cayde-6 squints down at the gathering around him. These faces are all fresh, he's certain some of them haven't been reborn for more than three months - he can't recall the shocked faces at his jest of killing them without grimacing, they may feel the weight of failure for the destruction of the City and the battles during it, but they're still fresh, still new.

They don't understand what it's like to really be a Guardian. He's certain a majority of them haven't even experienced their first death - it's a common habit, avoiding it for the first several months simply because death still means the very end. He doesn't know what's worse though: fearing a permanent death as an immortal or beating it out past the expiration date.

The bright-eyed Exo looks down to where Ikora stands next to him, joined by Lord Saladin who radiates disapproval toward the unruly demeanor of the rowdy newborns.

"We have to regroup with Zavala and any other staggered fireteams," comes the low rumble of the Iron Lord. "We will go to Felwinter Peak, the Cabal are unaware of its location and there is more than enough room for the City refugees."

Felwinter Peak. Right, that place still exists.

Ikora nods in agreement to the clipped plan, turning to look up at the Hunter Vanguard, "Cayde, it would be best if you go inform Zavala since you're faster, I've sent your Ghost his possible location - once you regroup with him, see about seeking out Lord Shaxx, I'm certain he's there, his Redjacks will be helpful in scouting and locating other fireteams."

"Aw, you don't trust my Hunters? That hurts, Ikora!" Cayde does his best impression of a pout as he places a hand where he  _thinks_ a heart would be. Ikora, not one so easily charmed, simply gives that little knowing smile of hers.

"Come now, Cayde, even Saladin knows why we're sending you to Shaxx," she teases lightly. Saladin pretends to still be looking over the newborns as he intones blankly,

"If anything happens to him, I will personally take you out myself."

Cayde would gulp at the vague threat if he could but instead, says as lightheartedly as possible, "Ha, I didn't know you still cared for that big lug of a Titan!"

He can't help but wither slightly under Saladin's scathing glare.

"Right, uh, wish me luck."

"Have fun," Ikora calls as Cayde jumps down from the concrete slab and begins to stroll away leisurely toward the outskirts.

* * *

 Lord Shaxx sits heavily against the trunk of a bare tree, sighing deeply. For once, he feels exhausted.

Looking around, he can see his Redjacks among other Guardians, milling about almost aimlessly or huddled in groups together but mostly separate from others.

Most Guardians milling about in general, he notes, seem to be all the newborns. Baby-faced, somehow still bright-eyed, unruly, unburdened by the huge, staggering loss that they have just suffered.

Zavala flits among them, discussing the gravity of the situation in a more tactical light that is, more or less, a simplified version of what he will discuss with the far more experienced ones later.

Turning his head, he sees the older Guardians settled around the small grove they're camped out in. They're all huddled in small groups, more personalized than the large ones the newborns gather in, and he sees despaired, distraught looks upon those that have taken off their helms. Some simply stare blankly, more with their heads down as they begin to fully comprehend the situation, others wander in circles, seemingly lost.

In a way, they are.

Shaxx shakes his head to dispel the thought, breathing in deeply once more - in through the nose, out through the mouth. He feels himself on the verge of snapping, breaking. It had stacked up over the centuries, all the stress and pressure and suppressed emotions.

All they have done, all they had flourished with. Gone in an instant. Twilight Gap, the Six Fronts, it all feels useless.

He grits his teeth, jaw grinding as he lowers his head. Knees draw up as he rests his arms on them, hands clenching and unclenching to prevent them from shaking.

Does anything matter anymore?

A wave of rising murmurs interrupts his grave thinking. Looking up, he feels some of the ache in his heart ease somewhat when he sees Cayde jovially weave his way through the groups of Guardians, greeting and teasing, bringing some life back to the dour air.

Characteristically, Zavala frowns when Cayde approaches him loudly - lips pressed into a thin line, brow furrowed as his forehead creases in irritation. His features soften somewhat when Cayde mentions something with a large sweep of the arms to his right before responding with a firm nod. He's turning away when Cayde says something and the Titan Vanguard points at Shaxx between all the Guardians surrounding them.

Cayde locks eyes with Shaxx, optics brightening as he turns his attention fully to the Crucible Handler. Guardians part ways as the Exo jogs over to him.

"Hey, big guy," his voice is still cheerful but quieter. He stands in front of the Titan, hands on his hips. "You holdin' up okay?"

Shaxx shrugs, causing Cayde's ridged brow-plates to draw together in concern. He settles next to the Titan, looking significantly smaller this way as he sidles up to him.

"You're shaking," the Hunter points out before nonchalantly grabbing one of Shaxx's hands. His servos intertwine with the engulfing hand, thumb gently rubbing over the back of his hand. There's a brief silence as they confide in each other's company.

"So, um," Cayde begins hesitantly, "we're going to be taking everyone to Felwinter Peak."

Shaxx automatically tenses at the name, something that Cayde expects as he immediately places his other hand on his arm.

"Hey, hey, don't do this to yourself! I know, in fact, pretty much anyone who isn't those scrubby newborns know about you and Saladin!" The Hunter starts, giving the impression of a deep frown. "If he didn't want you there then he would've said something before I left. Wanna know what he  _did_ say? He  _threatened_ to kill me if you didn't get there in one piece! Can you beli- no, you probably wouldn't, hold on- MINTY! I know you recorded that conversation-"

"I believe you," Shaxx says quietly though he doesn't look at Cayde. "Besides, it's probably the safest place we have now."

Cayde pauses before relaxing but doesn't let go of his hand.

"Well, that was easy..."

"When do we move out?"

"Within the next day, maybe, we figured that you and your Redjacks could help find the scattered fireteams while Ikora's group joins up here." Cayde heaves an unnecessary sigh. "Saladin's probably gone ahead to the Peak to make sure everything's still fine up there."

Shaxx hums in agreement, turning his attention to a large cluster of his Redjacks nearby who seem to be anticipating him. He tilts his head and the orange-and-white Guardians surge over in a large wave as he stands with Cayde, letting go of his hand as a plan begins to formulate.

Cayde sticks to his side, beaming at Shaxx almost the entire time, his presence a stark contrast to all of the similarly armored individuals surrounding him.

"Alright," Shaxx begins in that familiar booming voice, "I'm certain news has already spread of what we will be doing within the next couple of days. However, our exodus cannot begin until we have gathered as many fireteams and lost civilians as we can find..."

* * *

 It takes the mass exodus a week to make it safely to the Peak. Buildings along the mountainside, previously decrepit and on the verge of collapsing, are repaired for civilians and Guardians alike with the few remaining civilian government officials, Tower staff, and a majority of elder Guardians residing just outside the Temple bridge.

It's quickly established that a very select few are allowed within the Temple grounds, selective even among Guardians, due to the limited space offered and the sacred history behind it.

So many watch as the Speaker, the Vanguard, the legendary Hivebane, Eris Morn, and Lord Shaxx cross the bridge to the pyre in the courtyard where Lord Saladin, Lady Efrideet, and Shiro-4 await them.

There are quiet murmurs of greeting, only becoming louder when Cayde-6 all but shouts joyfully at Shiro and Lady Efrideet though he quiets when he sees Shaxx and Zavala approach Saladin.

The three Titans awkwardly regard each other in silence until Saladin bows his head, a brief, sad smile flickering across his face though his eyes give way to an internal struggle.

"I hope you will call this your home once again," he finally says quietly. Zavala's features soften, a small rare smile gracing him. Though his back is turned to everyone else, Shaxx visibly relaxes, hand unclenching from its balled position on his hip.

"I think..." Zavala begins slowly, "it would be fair to say that we are glad to come home." 

Saladin looks as though a great burden has been lifted and, while there's much for all of them to fix in the coming days between themselves, it's clear that it's a step in the right direction.

Cayde bounds over now, grabbing at Shaxx's arm and sliding their hands together while saying cheerfully, "Now that we have all our introductions out of the way, how 'bout a nice tour of your wonderfully elaborate Temple?"

Rather than being met with three similar scathing glares like he expected, the Titans seem to welcome to change in mood within the small circle.

"We'll have to finish establishing our condition here," Zavala picks up. "There's going to be refugees from outside communities, Cabal scouts, and patrols to set up."

"We'll also have to set up boundaries for the Guardians that come to the Temple directly," Lady Efrideet speaks up as she and the others begin forming around the rudimentary circle. "A base of operations for the Vanguard and whatnot that's near enough to the entrance but doesn't disturb us when we reside within the Temple itself." There's a stern look passed around from her, a look that Ikora picks the meaning of up rather quickly.

"For now, we can establish a skeleton routine," she elaborates, "because, first, all of us need to rest. Whether we like it or not, we are drained from the attack and the journey to the Peak. The Guardians will need us performing our best if we ever want to face the Cabal again."

"Efrideet, Shiro, and I know these lands best, we will coordinate the Guardians in the meantime," Saladin says with a confirming nod from his friend and scout. "What Ikora says is true - there are rooms within the Temple you may use, Zavala and Shaxx can show you. Rest well."

With that said, Saladin, Efrideet, and Shiro break away from the circle to take up their newfound duties while everyone else comes to the crushing realization of just how  _exhausted_ they truly are.

"C'mon, tour guides," Cayde chirps, tugging at Shaxx's arm, "if we wait any longer, we'll all pass out in the snow!"

Zavala takes the lead with Shaxx and Cayde behind and the other four lingering in the back. The old barracks are deeper into the mountain, past the Iron Lord memorials where their fires stand bright.

The barracks, as it turns out, are multiple branching hallways that lead into a multitude of rooms though Zavala clarifies that only seven are in use. Many of the rooms are spartan at best, all filled with the same necessities, though everyone seems to take a liking to staying near each other.

They end up in a more intricate hall, the rooms bigger and with nicer provisions. It doesn't take long for them to realize that this is where the original nine Iron Lords had resided.

Once sorted, everyone bid each other their nightly farewells before settling in for the night.

Shaxx's room, as it turns out, is between Zavala's and what he identified as Efrideet's and directly across from Saladin's.

"This was Radegast's," he says quietly as he lights the metal pyre in the center of the room, hands glowing momentarily with small flames.

"Cozy," Cayde remarks with his smiling impression. He strides over to the large open window and peers out. "Oh, wow, you can see the path down the mountain. You got the good view."

"Saladin said that when Radegast wasn't on the nightly patrol, he'd keep watch from here."

"They always seem to go the extra mile, don't they?" There's a soft laugh, something that makes Cayde's chest swell with satisfaction.

Shaxx's warmth rides up his back and he leans back as hands rest on his hips.

"You gonna kiss me under the moonlight now?"

"I considered it but I think this is corny enough." 

"Well, at least you're not pushing me over the edge." 

"Still sore about what I did to your Sparrow?"

"You are a terrible romantic, it should be a damn crime," he huffs, crossing his arms in mock irritation.

"You're still here so I think I'm not  _that_ terrible." He laughs again, the vibration deep in his chest causing Cayde to relax somewhat. They remain quiet, looking at the twinkling lights of a dwindling civilization.

Cayde turns suddenly, shoving his face about as far into Shaxx's chest as he can go without accidentally stabbing him, mumbling something out as he wraps his arms around the behemoth of a man as best he can.

"What?" Cornflower blue optics look up into confused sunset orange eyes, blinking slowly.

"I said 'I love you', you giant loser," Cayde says with firm conviction. "This sounds stupidly sappy but the surprise attack and everything, I thought about how I never really said it and I kept thinking how it would be like Andal and you could possibly-"

His vocalizer fails him for a moment, the pale gold of his voice dying in his throat. "I just...I wanted to make sure you knew instead of constantly implying."

The confusion clears to realization and then almost immediately replaced with warmth and a small sympathetic but loving smile.

"I love you, too, Cayde," the Titan says with a much more confident tone than the Exo, who merely slumps against his chest as though someone released strings holding him up. "Why is it that you're complaining about me not being romantic when you can do it yourself?"

"Shut up and cuddle me before Ikora yells at us for not sleeping."

**Author's Note:**

> If you can, please leave a comment! :)


End file.
